Chilhood
by mochies
Summary: kisah remaja baekhyun dan chanyeol. setelah dipertemukan kembali


**baekhyun pov**

Halo cemua, kenalin nama acuu byun baekhyun tapi olang-olang manggil aku baekkie hihihi lucu ya.

Nama bunda baekkie itu bunda yoona sama ayah yunho.

Meleka sayanggggg bangettttt sama baekkie.

Baekkie cukanya stobeli, nonton film disneyland. Pengin jadi putli kelajaan pangelannya canyol dong.

Canyol! Canyol sayangcuu ''

Awww

Hmm kenalannya udah cukup beyommm?

Udah ya baekkie pengin celita, tentang canyol.

Jadi gini, semenjak bunda sama ayah pindah lumah, baekkie juga ikut jadi lumah baekkie pindah ya.

Pas itu baekkie lagi main sepeda sendili, didepan komplek. Tapi pas itu baekkie jatuh ishhh!

Cakittt tauu, kaki baekkie beldalah-dalah.

Gak ada yang nolongin, baekkie udah nangis disitu.

Tapi ada canyol yang nolongin, baekkie digendong. Baekkie malu ihh, di gendong sama pangelan baik hati, ganteng lagi.

Apa!? Kalian ili? Kacian! makanya cali gebetan hihihi!

Kebanyakan ngayal jadian sama oppa-oppa koliya sih jadi kaya gitu hihihi

/itu bekyun yg ngmng loh/

Nah semenjak hali itu, baekkie jadi deket sama canyol gitu.

Seling main beldua juga, enggak beldua sih seminggu kemudian. Baekkie jadi punya banyak temen.

Ada kyungso,luhan, yeli, sama seulgi.

Meleka temen baekkie, dan cekulahnya juga sekelas di SD halapan bunda.

Kalo canyol itu udah kelas 1 SMP, ya gitu canyol pintel IQ nya diatas lata-lata.

Jadi dinaikin jadi kelas 1 SMP deh.

Canyol juga punya temen ada sehun, jongin telusan capa ya aduhh plincess lupa.

Kebanyakan temen canyol sih.

Hali ini, canyol katanya mau main kelumah baekkie, mau kelumah pohon di belakang lumah baekkie hihihi!

Kakak-kakak tau gak?

Sekalang baekkie lagi main Henpon, lagi main yutub. Baekkie lagi liat film disneyland

Kata canyol, kalo udah gede mau bawa baekkie ke disneyland.

Jadi pengin cepet gede deh kalo gitu. Gk sabal.

Abis nonton disneyland baekkie, ngetik dipencalian ngetik 'beauty vloggel' kata luhan, cupaya canyol tambah sayang sama baekkie gitu.

Halus nonton beauty vloggel. Jadi sampe sekalang baekkie suka melatekin pake makeup, hihi make up nya bunda!

Liptiknya campe abis.

Nah telus baekkie dibeliin alat make up cendili deh, sama bunda baekkie yang cantik.

"Sttt baekkie".

Ada yang manggil.

"Capa ya?".

Telus baekkie kesumbel suala, dideket kamal baekkie.

Ada canyol, sambil bawa coklat.

Telus baekkie suluh canyol macuk kamal baekkie

Canyol hali ini ganteng banget maca.

Baekkie udah meleleh.

Kan hali ini gelah, jadi baekkie cuma pake baju yang sampe lutut doang.

"Canyol, kok gak lewat pintu depan sihh". Ihh canyol, mukanya gelisah gitu.

"Enggak baek, chanyeol takut sama anjing penjaga yang didepan rumah kamu". Oiyak, bunda kemalin kan celita, katanya mau cali anjing penjaga yang segede seligala.

Udah dateng belalti anjingnya.

Kalo baekkie sih punyanya puppy, namanya mongie.

Kalo canyol juga punya namanya Toben.

Meleka anak baekkie sama canyol loh.

"Oiyak baekkie, balu inget cini yeollie. Baekkie punya cecuatu". Canyol senyum ke baekkie.

Tallaa lalala lalalala

"Tutup matanya yeollie". Canyol nutup matannya nulut.

Telus baekkie ambil bantal dan baekkie macukin kebaju yang kebesalan.

Jadi baekkie kaya olang hamil hihihi.

"Udah belum bek". Katanya, hihihi gimana nanti leaksi yeollie ya.

"Cebental".

Telus baekkie, ambil lipblam ngolesin bibil baekkie jadi walna pink.

Ada lasanya, lasa stobeli.

"Buka matanya cekalang yeollie". Canyol nulut, telus nampilin muka shokk.

Ihhh canyol pasti gak cuka apa ya?

Hiks

Hiks.

Baekkie ngelus-ngelus pelutnya yang kaya olang hamil.

"Papa, tadi baby dalam pelut nendang- nendang telus". Baekkie cembelut gitu, tangan canyol masih ngelus-ngelus pelutnya.

Tanpa disangka canyol jongkok nyamain sama posisi peluut akuu

"Hai baby, jangan nendang terus ya kasian mama". Telusan canyol nyium pelut baekkie.

Baekkie meleleh.

"Dengelin kata papa ya baby, papa kenapa gak bawa toben". Canyol geleng.

"Tadi buru-buru mah, gak sempet". Kata canyol, padahal baekkie hali ini pengin main anak-anakan sama canyol.

Nanti anaknya Toben sama mongie.

"Ya padahal baekkie, lagi pengin main anak-anakan". Baekkie cembelut.

"Kan gak ada toben masih ada mongie sayang". Telus canyol, culi-culi cium dibibil baekkie yang melona.

"Gimana kalo kita, mainya diganti aja".

"Eung? Main apa emang canyol".

"Main bikin anak benelan, mau?".

Baekkie ngangguk polos.

 **...**

\- beginilah bunda, anak-anaknya kebanyakan nonton film jadi kaya gini nih.

Apalagi chanyeol mainnya kan sama jongin iykwim.

Mau lanjutt gak?

Minta vote sama komentarnya dung

Kalo banyak yang minat dilanjutin hehehe


End file.
